


Together

by jucee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jucee/pseuds/jucee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa move to Tokyo for university, where Kuroo is snarky and Ushijima is a creepy stalker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [augusta_brie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augusta_brie/gifts).



> Warning for brief mention of non-consensual kissing.

In spring, they move to Tokyo for university. 

It hardly takes any convincing for their parents to agree to let them live together.

“Tooru is such a sweet boy,” Iwaizumi’s mother gushes. While Oikawa beams and promises to become the best housewife ever, Iwaizumi and his father share silent, long-suffering looks with each other.

“Hajime-kun is so reliable, he’ll keep you in line,” Oikawa’s father declares, and his mother nods in agreement. Oikawa protests loudly, expounding on his impeccable record as class monitor and volleyball team captain. When Oikawa’s parents aren’t looking, Iwaizumi smirks at him.

They find an affordable apartment with two tiny bedrooms, and fill it with second-hand furniture and hundred-yen store homewares. What starts off as simple and sparse, gradually becomes their home.

* * *

Oikawa was offered early acceptance based on an athletic recommendation, but Iwaizumi had to get in the hard way. He had other options, other universities in Miyagi that had scouted him, but Oikawa flatly declared that there was no way they were going to be separated and sulked for over a week until Iwaizumi agreed to take the entrance exam in Tokyo.

The first thing they do, even before picking their classes and sorting out their schedules, is scope out the volleyball club. There’s a display set up in the main quad for orientation week, tucked in between the basketball club and the beer appreciation circle.

The team manager greets Oikawa with enthusiasm, and warmly welcomes Iwaizumi as well when he introduces himself.

“We have a lot of new talent coming in this year,” she says. “I’m sure you two already know Ushijima Wakatoshi-kun?”

Oikawa’s face never changes, but Iwaizumi can feel his body stiffen up beside him. The manager doesn’t seem to notice that anything is wrong, and Iwaizumi gives Oikawa a small nudge with his elbow. 

“Yeah, we know Ushijima,” Iwaizumi finally replies.

“Ushiwaka? He’s at this university too?” a new voice asks from behind them.

They turn around, and look up at the newcomer. Clearly a middle blocker, Iwaizumi’s mind supplies the thought automatically as he takes in the long arms and legs, the shrewd eyes.

“Kuroo-kun, right? From Nekoma,” Oikawa says with a smile, and tips his head in a short bow. Iwaizumi does the same.

Kuroo bows too. “Yep, that’s me. Nice to meet ya, Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime from Aoba Jousai.”

Kuroo and Oikawa start to chat and hit it off straight away, becoming instant partners in crime who will probably use their combined powers for evil and not good. Meanwhile, Iwaizumi broods over Ushijima, who is somehow a pain in his ass even when he’s not actually around.

* * *

They only have one class together, and it’s the last class of the day. As they walk towards the gymnasium on the other side of campus, they attract quite a bit of attention – the girls stare at Oikawa and whisper to each other, and the guys glance furtively at Iwaizumi.

Oikawa preens at all the attention, while Iwaizumi tries really hard not to notice anything.

Not that Oikawa will let him. “Just accept it, Iwa-chan,” he declares dramatically. “It’s your burden in life to be extremely attractive to other men.”

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi mutters, and most definitely does _not_ blush.

“Don’t you remember how all our kouhai had massive crushes on you? Especially Kindaichi, he was head over heels for you.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t respond. Oikawa needs no encouragement to let his imagination run wild.

“Ushiwaka-chan is a special beast though,” Oikawa muses, tapping his chin thoughtfully. “Your pheromones don’t seem to work on him at all.”

Iwaizumi forces himself to stay silent, but for a different reason this time. What he doesn’t say is that Ushijima is a creepy stalker who is just one encounter in a dark alley away from a restraining order, and the only person he wants to be in that dark alley with is Oikawa.

Oikawa continues on obliviously. “...I suppose he might not like the muscular, gorgeous, macho type because he’s a muscle head himself. Oh! Or maybe he’s like Tobio-chan, and he literally doesn’t notice anything outside of volleyball?”

“He notices some things,” Iwaizumi says under his breath, still not blushing.

“Hmm? Do you mean Tobio-chan?” Oikawa tilts his head to one side in a way that he thinks is cute.

“That’s not cute, Trashykawa,” Iwaizumi says, not completely truthfully, and smacks him lightly on the back of the head.

“Owww! You’re such a brute, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa cries. “If it weren’t for your pheromones, I wouldn’t put up with your horrible abuse.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Iwaizumi sighs.

As they continue walking across campus, Iwaizumi takes Oikawa’s hand in his own, and laces their fingers together. He pretends not to notice Oikawa’s smile, bright and genuine and beautiful.

* * *

Ushijima’s eyes are always following Oikawa, to the point where he barely registers anyone else’s presence. 

“It’s like he’s trying to drill a hole in my head with his dead fish eyes so that he can dissect my brain,” Oikawa moans after every practice, flopping down on the couch and burying his face despairingly into a cushion. Iwaizumi just leaves him to indulge in his melodrama, and goes about unpacking his gym bag and throwing together something simple for dinner. He’s surprisingly the better cook between the two of them, so he tends to do the cooking while Oikawa does the washing up.

Ushijima is usually the first one to arrive at practice, and he interrupts his serve midway through a jump just to walk over to them as they enter the gymnasium. “Oikawa,” he greets in his deep monotone. 

“What are we, chopped liver?” Kuroo mock-whispers, loud enough for Ushijima to hear.

Iwaizumi shrugs. “Better him than us,” he says, not even pretending to whisper.

“Yeah, bro,” Kuroo replies, and gives Iwaizumi a high five. They head over to the storage room to grab some more nets to set up.

Oikawa yells after them, “I hate you both!”

“That breaks my heart, it really does,” Kuroo responds without looking back.

Iwaizumi does glance over his shoulder, though, to reassure himself that today isn’t the day that Ushijima finally decides to do something about his stalkerish tendencies. But no, he’s just standing there awkwardly while Oikawa tries to hide how much he doesn’t want to talk to him.

Volleyball at university is pretty similar to high school – the same training drills, the same plays, the same setter.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa calls, and sets the ball at the perfect height for Iwaizumi to smash it down on the other side of the net.

Iwaizumi hides his smirk as he glances at the blockers on the other side, who were all prepared to try and stop Ushijima and didn’t expect Oikawa to toss the ball to him instead.

“Nice kill, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa grins.

“Nice toss,” Iwaizumi replies.

Ushijima stares at Oikawa, and doesn’t say anything.

* * *

One evening, Oikawa comes home later than usual after his late class. He walks in and drops down on the couch beside Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi looks up from his textbook. “Welcome home?”

“I’m home,” Oikawa finally mumbles. He folds up his long legs and wraps his arms around them, burying his face in his knees.

Iwaizumi suddenly has a bad feeling in his gut. “What’s wrong?” he asks. 

Oikawa is silent for a moment. Then he sniffles, somewhat dramatically, and wails, “Ushiwaka cornered me after class today and he... he indecently assaulted me!”

Iwaizumi’s immediate reaction is a wave of intense, blinding rage, and he clenches his fists so hard that his knuckles turn white. 

But then he forces himself to take a deep breath, and slowly unclench his fists. Instead of storming out of the apartment to go and hunt down Ushijima, he reaches over and gently squeezes the back of Oikawa’s neck. He can feel Oikawa shiver beside him, and press back into his touch. “Are you okay?” he asks. Depending on the answer, hunting Ushijima down is still an option.

“Yes,” Oikawa mumbles. Then, “No!” he cries. “My pure and innocent lips–”

Iwaizumi snorts, despite the anger still simmering beneath the surface.

Oikawa glares at him. “–my _pure and innocent lips_ , which have never been kissed by anyone but you, have been defiled!”

“Okay,” Iwaizumi says, and takes another deep breath. He looks at Oikawa, hunched over his bent legs with a pout on his face, and feels an ache in his heart that grows so big it seems to fill his whole body. “You know I love you, right?” he says, for the first time.

Oikawa’s eyes go wide.

Then he quickly lowers his head, hiding his face in his knees again, but from the side Iwaizumi can see the way his eye crinkles at the corner, his lips tilting up. 

Iwaizumi moves almost instinctively, pushing Oikawa down so that he’s lying on the couch with Iwaizumi hovering over him. Even though Iwaizumi is heavy, Oikawa wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him down until all of his weight is resting on top of Oikawa’s longer, leaner body.

With no way to hide his face, Oikawa finally says, “Of course I know, Iwa-chan,” and smiles so brightly that Iwaizumi is the one who has to look away. He tucks his head in the nook between Oikawa’s neck and shoulder, presses his lips against the soft skin under Oikawa’s jaw. “It was obviously love at first sight when you let me have the tako wieners out of your own lunchbox on the first day of school.”

Iwaizumi laughs. 

“I love you,” Oikawa says, not for the first time.

They fall asleep on the couch, holding each other all night, and wake up in the morning with stiff necks and sore backs.

* * *

Iwaizumi finds Ushijima as he’s leaving a class and slams him up against the nearest wall, not even caring that there are people all around them.

“If you _ever_ do anything like that again,” he says, staring straight into Ushijima’s eyes, “I will _end you_.”

Iwaizumi waits until Ushijima breaks eye contact first, gaze sliding off to one side. He lets go of Ushijima’s crumpled shirt, then turns and walks away.

He meets Oikawa and Kuroo in the cafeteria, where they’re busy plotting some unholy scheme involving alcohol, fireworks and lots of jelly. He takes the seat next to Oikawa, and smiles when Oikawa immediately leans into him so that their shoulders are touching.

“What is it? Why are you smiling, it’s creepy,” Oikawa says, and pokes at Iwaizumi’s cheek with his finger.

“Shut up, Trashykawa,” Iwaizumi replies, and grabs Oikawa’s poking finger.

While Oikawa and Kuroo continue to plan terrible deeds, Iwaizumi holds Oikawa’s hand under the table, and pretends not to notice Oikawa’s smile, bright and genuine and beautiful.


End file.
